


The Virginity Issue

by Sybilina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes another proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virginity Issue

"So, I heard you had a virginity issue you were trying to cure yourself of."

Stiles squeaked. Talking to Peter about pretty much anything was uncomfortable, both because he scared the shit out of Stiles and because he was sexy as hell, but hearing Peter talk about sex and virginity, namely Stiles's virginity, was leaps and bounds over uncomfortable territory. "What, virgins, there are no virgins here, totally virginless, I, ha, I have sex all the time, oh boy do I."

"You suck at lying."

"Well... fuck." Stiles suddenly realized they were alone in Derek's loft. In fact, the pack had left just a half an hour ago. Therefore they would probably be gone for a while. "It doesn't matter, whoever it is, they moved on to military anyway. Which, totally not me."

"They could always loop back, realize they didn't have enough of what they needed. Besides, I'm experienced."

Stiles gaped at him. "You're also old. And psychotic. And seriously, are you propositioning me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time. Maybe you'll say yes this time."

Stiles continued to gape but this time he couldn't find anything to say.

Peter cornered him at the table, standing directly behind him with his hands on the table to either side of Stiles's waist, and Stiles hadn't even seen Peter move around the table. He wanted to deny how hot that was. "Just like last time, if you say no, I'll back off. But this is a once only opportunity." Peter's breath against Stiles's ear made him shiver as a knot formed in his stomach.

Stiles turned, trying not to touch Peter as he did so. Face to face, he realized Peter was the same height as him. He'd always assumed Peter was taller, considering how he'd been looming over him on the field over Lydia and the way he could transform into full Alpha made him seem larger than life. Once they were eye to eye, though, Stiles forgot what he was going to say.

Peter's claws were out then, which Stiles only realized because Peter started tilting Stiles's head up using a claw under the chin, the same way he'd brought Stiles to his feet on the field. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

The way he said that, with a little mischievous twitch to his lips, made Stiles hesitant but god damn if he wasn't turned on. "You're... it's... not legal."

Peter laughed. "I've done a lot of things that aren't legal, in both worlds, werewolf and human."

"So you just want to add me to the list? Another notch on your belt?"

Peter shook his head. "No, actually, I want to see exactly how much it takes to get you incoherent."

And Stiles should be offended by that, he really should, but he was imagining the different ways Peter could make him incoherent, and that alone was tripping up his tongue. "Fuck."

"If you wish. Just say the word," Peter said and he started plucking the buttons off Stiles's shirt one by one. Stiles knew he should be annoyed by this, considering he was wearing one of his favorite shirts, but all he could do was close his eyes for a moment, clutching the table behind him.

Then Peter's eyes were on Stiles's lips, and his tongue was out, licking his own lips in such a lascivious manner that Stiles thought it was rude. Stiles pushed off the table, clutching at Peter's shirt as he desperately dove for Peter's lips with his own. 

His intent had been to push Peter back with his gusto but he forgot momentarily that Peter was a werewolf, and Peter didn't move an inch, just pushed him back against the table and drove a leg between Stiles's, making Stiles all but hump Peter's leg.

And fuck if that wasn't hot, Peter's silent control of the situation, his firm reminder that he was stronger than Stiles, by a lot. That he could, indeed, make Stiles hump his leg, and Stiles would fucking love every minute of it.

If that wasn't enough, the way Peter controlled the kiss was, licking into Stiles's mouth, leaving little to no room for argument, until Stiles had to relent and just allow Peter to take over, and then it felt like Peter was everywhere, on his teeth, tickling his palate, caressing his tongue. Jesus, the ex-alpha tasted good.

Peter shredded Stiles's shirt, claws not even touching his skin until the cloth was completely off, and then it was just a soft caress, a hint of how much damage they could do. It bordered on tickling and scratching and it was sending all of Stiles's blood to his dick.

Peter ducked his head to lick and nibble on Stiles's neck. "You still haven't said the word," Peter said, moving his leg slowly.

Stiles followed the movement like a dog in heat. "Yes, yes, is that what you want, fuck yes, take my virginity, have it, it's yours, fuck me ten ways to Tuesday, make me forget my fucking name, just please, fuck, Peter, please, fuck me."


End file.
